Dobbin the Fraud
by AislingLouise
Summary: Sybill Trelawney couldn't understand how the horse could possess the Inner Eye.


**Dobbin the Fraud**

Sybill Trelwaney, for the first time in her life, was jealous. She was never jealous, after all she possessed the Inner Eye. The most useful gift of all. But what could have possibly made her feel this way?

Why the centaur of course, Firenze.

"_As if _that_ thing would know anything about the sacred art of divination!"_, She thought. _"He must be a-a-a _fraud_!"_

Sybill hated frauds. They're the reason she is doubted, they're the reason that the art of divination gets no respect, they're the reason that she is considered crazy. It has nothing to do with Sybill herself...

"_Firenze!_ A_s if he could possibly behold the Inner Eye!"_

Sybill truly believed that she was the best in her field. She knew it, her students knew it and Dumbledore knew it. That's the real reason why she teaches at Hogwarts. It has nothing to do with Harry Potter and the prophecy. The only person who doubted her was Minerva McGonagall, she was a right piece of work.

"_My dear Minerva, you most certainly do not possess any mystical powers of the wonderous art of divination!_"

Hermione Granger was exactly the same.

"_But I proved her wrong. Twice!"_, she sighed serenely. There's nothing Sybill enjoyed more than proving she was right. She was doubted all to often by the foolish and they usually ignored her prophesies. They learnt their lesson though, by ignoring her they weren't careful enough to heed her warnings and something unfortunate always happened.

The joys of life.

"_By the power of the moon and the sun I am a delightfully fortunate person!"_, Sybil always paid attention to her Inner Eye. That's why nothing bad ever happened to her.

Until Firenze came along. Sadly, she predicted that the odds would be in his favour.

"_Mars will not make an angle with Saturn, so no bad accidents and there is nothing exciting in the cards _so..."

She had been deeply offended that not only was he permenantly hired, much to her disgust, but that he had actually dared to insult the power of Mars, Saturn, Venus...What could _he_ possibly know!

"_That...horse actually insulted the art of cartology and astrology! Human _nonsense_? I am the great, great grand-daughter of Cassandra Trelawney herself!"_

Why was he here anyway? She had returned and had a wonderful reputation and she was popular with her students. There was use for him at Hogwarts anymore. She had all the talent anyway.

"_To share classes with that horse is an insult! An insult to the Eye!"_

How dare Dumbledore disrespect her. Did he not like her anymore? How could she have fallen out of his favour?

"_Does he really dislike me so? My dear Dumbledore? Do my children hate me to? Why else would they have gotten that horse?"_

Sybill honestly couldn't understand.

"_What do they say when my back is turned? They know that the busy school days clouds over my Inner Eye, that's the reason I don't emerge often from my lair."_

She paced back and forth, her shawl sweeping across the floor. Her large glasses were perched on her wrinkled nose.

"_He can not have this Gift! He must be a fraud! There is no possible way that he could penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future!"_

He is a talentless horse. There's no way that he could have impressed Dumbledore in a truthful manner. Sybill predicted the birth of Harry Potter and his greatness, what did the horse do?

"_Nothing..."_, Sybill decided. _"Dumbledore must truly hate me."_

She sighed melodramatically and collapsed onto an armchair that was draped with a sheet. She shakily raised her hand to her forehead and cried out in frustration. The horse is not better than her. He is a pet, nothing more. She amused herself by thinking of another name for him, a pet name. He is a horse after all and Firenze is too noble and strong for him.

"_Horsey? Too boring. Damascus? It's as bad as Firenze. Donkey? Better but not quite right...Dobbin?"_, She contemplated the name and tried it out in her head.

"_Dobbin the horse. Dobbin the fraud...perfect!"_


End file.
